Thank You
by Singing Daisy
Summary: This is an Alex.John pairing, timed after the episode Manhunt. Did anyone else sense some major sexual tension between our cynical detective and our favorite ADA? This fic relieves a little bit in a non-smut way. Enjoy yourselves!


Disclaimer: No, I own them. Really, I do, I swear! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME! (runs away with Munch and Alex under her arm)

A/N: If people like it, I'll continue. Please review. It is slightly graphic, but sex is only implied so don't worry about it, you innocent minds, you.

* * *

**Thank You**  
  
"John, I'm going out for a drink, maybe get a little taste of the night life 'round here," Fin informed his partner, who was packing his things on one of the two beds in the motel room. "You in?"  
  
"No, thanks," John refused. "I'd rather stay here, finish packing.  
  
"You know we aren't leaving till tomorrow, right?"  
  
"I realize that," John said. "But if I pack now, I'll get to sleep in, where as you will have to get up early to pack before we leave. It's called planning, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, planning is just another way of saying 'I'm old.'"  
  
John rolled his eyes. "Have fun, then."  
  
"Wish I could say the same to you."  
  
John shook his head and sighed as his partner left the motel room. He wished desperately that he could go with him, but he was too old for the "night life." _Or just too tired_, he mused, and knew they were both true.  
  
It had been a long day. Chasing some freak serial killer and rapist up to Canada, having to get him returned to the U.S. by some crafty legal maneuver (made possible by their brilliant ADA Alex Cabot), and then arresting him for murder as soon as he crossed the border. After that, John, Fin, and Alex had driven around for an hour, trying to find a place to sleep. Coming across this cheap-ass motel off of the high way, they turned in, only to find that they only had one room available. Being too tired to continue driving, they decided to stay there, anyways.  
  
"It so freaking figures," John muttered. "It's the perfect ending to a God damn _perfect_ day."  
  
He was being forced to sleep on the roll out bed, since there were only two beds. After all, Alex was a lady and, Munch had joked, so was Fin.  
  
"Shut up" had been Fin's oh-so-witty reply, and John knew he'd won.  
  
Alex, at the moment, was in the shower. He could hear the running water, but John felt alone in the room. He didn't mind, he liked being alone a lot better than being with people, but the fact that a beautiful, smart young woman was naked in the next room, seperated only by a cheap, almost plywood door, put him a little on edge.  
  
When the water stopped running, John tensed. A few minutes later, Alex stepped out, thankfully fully dressed.  
  
"You're still here?" she asked. "I thought I heard someone leave."  
  
"That was Fin."  
  
"Oh, well, good enough," Alex said, absentmindedly sitting on her bed. She pulled a book out of her suitcase, layed back onto the pillow, and opened it. John found himself watching her as her blue eyes scanned the page. She soon became engrossed in her reading, and John almost laughed as her mouth opened a little bit in a silent gasp.  
  
"Good book?" he asked, unable to keep a slight chuckle from his voice. Alex looked at him, bewildered, as if forgetting he was there. She then gave a small smile.  
  
"Yes," she said, putting the book back on the side table. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be," John said, sitting down on Fin's bed to face her. "Was it scary?"  
  
"Surprising, more like," Alex replied. "I didn't expect it."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't expect," John found himself saying, and had no idea where it came from. Thankfully, all he got from Alex was an thoughtful nod of agreement.  
  
"That's life," she said.  
  
"_C'est la vie_." Alex smiled.  
  
"Didn't know you spoke French."  
  
"That's one of those things you don't expect," John replied, winking, and marvelling at his courage to do so. Alex laughed, for the first time that John had ever heard, and it was such a beautiful laugh, that John felt himself compelled to keep the conversation going.  
  
"I just... wanted to thank you," he said, looking down at the floor, unable to continue looking at her brilliance.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That legal maneuver you did up there," John explained. "We wouldn't have gotten him if it weren't for you."  
  
"Or you and Fin," she reminded. "You guys were the ones that found him, not me."  
  
"Well, you were... Why am I arguing about this?" John asked himself, and Alex laughed again. A smile played on John's lips, but he wouldn't let it overtake his face.  
  
Alex swung her legs over the side of her bed, got up, and came to sit beside him on Fin's bed. John felt his face grow hot to have her so near him, but it was a pleasant hot. Something he'd wanted to feel for a long time.  
  
"I know this case got to you, John," Alex whispered.  
  
"They all get to me, Alex," he whispered back. "Just some more than others."  
  
It was a moment before John realized that they were looking directly into each others' eyes. He looked away, quickly, not because he was shy, but because he didn't like people looking at him the way she was. As if they knew everything that he was thinking.  
  
To his surprise, Alex placed one of her delicate hands on his leg. It wasn't sexual, but comforting. Still, the move shocked him enough to make him look back at her.  
  
"Alex..." he whispered. She looked at him, eyes imploring.  
  
"What, John?"  
  
"... why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"That," he said, nodding towards her hand. She quickly took it away.  
  
"Oh," she said, bluching slightly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No," John said, quickly. "I didn't... I mean... I didn't _mind_, I just wondered."  
  
"Oh... well..." Alex's voice drifted off. She gave a small chuckle and ran her hands through her hair. "Well, this is awkward."  
  
John inched a little bit closer to her. "What's awkward?"  
  
"This. Being alone in a hotel room with one of the detectives I work with. Having certain... _thoughts_... about that detective." She looked into his eyes again, looking so God damn sexy that John could barely restrain himself.  
  
"What kind of thoughts?" he whispered, and it was his turn to place a hand on her leg. Alex tensed a little at the contact, but soon relaxed again.  
  
"Wanna see?" she asked, placing a hand on his chest and trailing one finger down his shirt. As an answer, John gave her a soft kiss. Alex's lips parted so slowly for his toungue that it was like she was teasing him. He slipped into her mouth, tasting every inch of it, at the same time sliding his hand farther up her thigh. Alex leaned back onto the bed, allowing John to follow on top of her, never breaking their kiss.  
  
Alex's nimble fingers slowly worked their way to unbuttoning his shirt. Once they were all unbuttoned and his bare chest exposed, she ran her hands up and down his body, causing him to moan into their heated kiss. That moan awakened John from his passion, and his eyes shot open.  
  
He pulled away from their kiss and sat on the edge of the bed once again. Alex looked at him, perplexed.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, moving to rub his shoulder, comfortingly.  
  
"What the hell are we doing?" John muttered.  
  
"It's been that long since you've had sex?" she teased, and John raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"I _meant_," he began, "that we're in a cheap motel room, which we are also sharing with my partner, who I believe has at least a little respect for me, which would dwindle away as soon as he saw me in bed with our ADA."  
  
Alex continued to rub his shoulder, but she looked a little confused now. For a few moments they sat in silence, John watching Alex, and Alex lookin at the floor. After a minute, she turned back to him.  
  
"He doesn't have to catch us, you know," she said, seductively. John looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You seriously want to do this?"  
  
Alex stood up, walked in front of him, and straddled his lap, causing John to tense. She caught his lips in a quick kiss, shoving her tongue between his lips, biting the bottom lip sharply, and running her hands through his hair. She pulled away without warning, leaving John panting and wanting more.  
  
"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."  
  
John found he was very glad to hear that.

* * *

"That was... you are... wow," was all Alex could say, and John's smile grew into a grin.  
  
"Same to you, babe," he said, cheekily, burying his face in her soft blonde hair. She rolled over to face him, and pecked a kiss on his lips. Their panting had subsided, and John felt the underlying message of care in the simple kiss. It wasn't love, not yet. But John did not intend to stop here.  
  
Alex then rolled off the bed and began to get dressed. John propped his head on his elbow, watching her for a moment. "Hey, Alex?" he finally whispered to her. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Yes, John?"  
  
"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Yes, corny, I know, but my little friend LSMunch had such a craving for a John/Alex fic that she was imagining the pairing in other fics, lol (just kidding!) so I figured I should post this. Tell me if you like it, and I'll post another chapter. 


End file.
